


Seeing Double

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Ray disappears and comes face to face with a mirror image of himself.





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters are the property of Alliance Communications.

Views good or bad to

SEEING DOUBLE 

by Linda Hughes

Contrary to what everyone thought Constable Benton Fraser hated writing reports. Just as he had been finishing his daily log, Inspector Thatcher had come to his office, commanding him to write the annual budgetary report. His desk was now littered with petty cash books, accounts ledgers, and various other computer print-outs. Fraser silently cursed under his breath; she expected the report to be on her desk by the morning.

"Hiya Fraser," a voice at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Looking up from his report, he saw his partner leaning lazily on the door frame. Barking with delight, Dief jumped up bounding over to his American friend nearly knocking him off balance. Laughing, Ray bent down stroking the wolf's head affectionately, "Hi to you as well."

"Hello Ray. What are you doing here?" Fraser asked his partner smiling.

"Come to take you and Dief to dinner if you're free," Ray replied. The wolf barked in excitement, eagerly heading towards the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight Ray. Inspector Thatcher has just given me a report to write, and it has to be on her desk tomorrow morning," Fraser replied.

Ray tried to hide his disappointment. "Can't it wait? Or better still couldn't she write it herself? I need.... Thought we could..... you know talk," he muttered embarrassed.

"I'm sorry it can't wait, and Inspector Thatcher had to attend an important dinner tonight at the British Consulate," Fraser responded. He sighed silently knowing what his partner's reaction would be.

He was not disappointed. Ray raised his eyes putting his hands on his hips. "Jeez Frase, she is really something. She goes to dinner, and leaves you with her paperwork. Don't you ever get tired of running around after her?" he shouted.

"Ray please, you don't understand," Fraser pleaded trying to calm his volatile friend.

"You bet I don't. How can you let her treat you like this? Like a doormat," he scowled at Fraser who tilted his head to one side puzzled, which only infuriated Ray more. "Right fine, I'll see you tomorrow if you've finished running around after the Ice Queen," he snapped angrily leaving the office. Striding towards the main entrance Ray began to feel guilty, "Well done Kowalski, you need to talk to Fraser so you shout at him. Way to go," he thought to himself. "You think someone is following you, and you go and alienate the only person that could help. You really suck."

Fraser stared thoughtfully after his partner. He knew that Ray had a quick temper, but his partner had seemed upset about something else, and had wanted to talk to him about it. Mind made up, he collected his hat. "Ray wait," he shouted catching up with the detective in the hallway. "I've changed my mind. We'd love to come to dinner. I can finish the report after we've eaten. That's if we're still invited," he looked hopefully at his friend.

Ray regarded the Mountie peering over the top of his glasses. "Chinese or pizza?" he smiled. 

Fraser beamed, "Chinese." Dief barked in agreement dancing excitedly around the partners as they moved towards the entrance. Opening the door, Fraser came face to face with Lieutenant Welsh who was raising his hand to knock.

"Good evening Lieutenant Welsh. Do come in," he motioned to the Lieutenant noting that he looked more serious than usual. Fraser opened his mouth to ask a question, but Welsh silenced him with a small wave of his hand.

Ray looked up from playing with Dief. "Hiya Lieutenant. We're going for Chinese. Do you want to come?"

"Errr, no thank you. Ray, I have to talk to you," he stared at the blonde detective.

Ray removed his glasses tucking them in the top of his sweatshirt. He shoved his hands in his pockets staring at the floor, "Oh great. What am I supposed to have done now? What ever it is, I didn't mean to."

"Nothing Ray. You've done nothing this time," he smiled sadly. Moving closer to the detective. "I have.... Oh hell, I hate this. There's no easy way to say this. It's your parents Ray. They're..... they're dead," he whispered putting his hands on the detective's shoulders.

Ray's head snapped up, brushing the lieutenant's arms aside, "Whaddya mean dead, they can't be dead. I spoke to Mum this morning. I'm going to dinner at the weekend," he shouted taking a step backwards. He looked from Fraser to Welsh, a mixture of confusion and anguish showing in his blue eyes.

The Lieutenant took a step towards the detective. "Ray. I am so sorry. A drunk driver smashed into the back of them slamming their car into an oncoming lorry. They didn't stand a chance. They were dead on arrival at the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"Noooo," Ray screamed, "No, you're lying. You're lying. They can't be dead. I just got them back." Ray started to tremble. Backing away from the Lieutenant he bumped into the reception desk. The room was spinning, and he felt dizzy. "I just got them back," he whispered as he slipped to the floor.

Fraser who had been frozen to the spot with shock moved forwards quickly kneeling besides his partner, brushing his hand over the blonde's forehead. He felt clammy to the touch, but his breathing was fairly even. Ray started to murmur as he slowly began to come round. "Lieutenant, I wonder if you would be so kind as to get a glass of water from the kitchen," Fraser requested directing him to an area at the back of the Consulate.

"Sure thing Constable," the Lieutenant hurried back towards the kitchen. 

Ray opened his eyes to see Fraser looking down at him concerned. He struggled to sit up trying to push Fraser away. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and brushed at them with his hand. "Let me help you up Ray," Fraser offered taking his arm.

Brushing Fraser's helping hand away, he snapped, "No. I can manage." 

Fraser got to his feet, and reluctantly stood back as Ray shakily got to his feet swaying slightly. Fraser stepped forward taking his friend's arm. "Please let me help you," Fraser pleaded.

Ray started to protest, but his legs wouldn't co-operate, buckling at the knees. Fraser moved swiftly catching his partner as he stumbled, easily lifting him into his arms. Kicking the Inspector's office door open, Fraser carried Ray over to the couch gently settling him down with his feet up. Fraser noticed that although Ray's face was flushed, he was shivering violently. "Dief," Fraser signalled with his hand. The wolf left the office, returning moments later with a blanket from Fraser's room. "Thank you kindly Dief," Fraser said as he tucked it around his friend. Dief jumped up on the couch, nestling on Ray's legs.

Welsh entered the office and offered Ray the glass of water. "Here drink this. How you doing Kowalski?"

"I'm fine. Don't want a drink," Ray muttered laying his head back on the cushions closing his eyes.

Welsh shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Look Ray. I know this is a shock for you, but... well someone has got to officially identify the bodies. I've informed your brother, and he's flying in from Geneva day after tomorrow so I'm afraid it's down to you." 

Ray opened his eyes gaping at the Lieutenant. "I can't. You know I hate... hate dead bodies. I can't look at them," he cried fresh tears springing to his eyes. He looked away embarrassed distractedly fondling Dief's ears. The wolf whined softly, and moved further up Ray's legs nuzzling his chest.

Fraser saw his partner's distress. "Don't worry Ray. If it will help, I'll come with you," Fraser offered patting his friend's arm. Ray nodded smiling weakly at his partner.

"Right that's settled then. I'll let the hospital know, " Welsh turned to go. "I have to get back to the station. Let me know if you need anything. Will you be alright here with the Constable?"

Ray lost in his thoughts didn't hear the question. "Yes Lieutenant. We will be fine. Dief and I will look after him," Fraser responded.

"Thank you Constable. If you need me, here's my cell phone number," he pressed a card into Fraser's hand. Fraser saw the Lieutenant to the door, and then hurried back to his friend. Ray was staring at the ceiling tears streaming down his pale features. Hearing Fraser return, he turned burying his face in the back of the couch trying to stifle his sobs. Fraser knelt down putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, speaking softly until Ray cried himself to sleep. 

**************

Fraser woke with a start at the sound of the angry voice. "Constable what is going on here?" Inspector Thatcher demanded. Jumping to his feet, he hastily pushed her out of her office. "Take your hands off me Constable. I demand an explanation. The Consulate is not a hotel," she shouted putting her hands on her hips. "What the hell is Detective Vecchio doing on the couch in my office?"

"Inspector, please be quiet. You'll wake Ray," Fraser whispered firmly.

"Constable, don't you dare take that tone of voice with me," she spluttered.

Before Fraser could reply, Ray interrupted, "Don't worry Inspector, I'm leaving now. Thanks for everything Fraser." Ray started for the door shrugging on his coat. 

"No Ray. Wait for me. I'm coming with you," Fraser cried retrieving his coat and hat, motioning to Dief. "I'll explain later Inspector," he said as he hurriedly followed his partner out of the door.

"Constable," the Inspector shouted at the Mountie's disappearing back.

Fraser ran down the steps, catching up with Ray as he was unlocking the GTO's door. 

Fraser studied his partner; his usually clear blue eyes were dull and bloodshot, his face pale and drawn. "I'll drive," Fraser offered holding his hand out.

Ray considered for a moment tossing him the keys, and moving around to the passenger side. Pulling the seat back to allow Dief into the back, Ray silently slipped in beside Fraser. "What about the Ice Queen's report? I don't want you to get into trouble on my account," he murmured.

"Damn the report," Fraser cried. Ray stared open mouthed; his partner never swore. Fraser flushed slightly. "You are my friend, and you need me. I promised you I would come to the hospital with you, and I meant it. You are far more important than a silly report," Fraser continued. 

"Thanks Frase."

Fraser drove the GTO carefully to the hospital through the early morning traffic. Occasionally, he glanced sideways at his partner; Ray had closed his eyes, but Fraser could feel the nervous tension in his partner's body as they neared the hospital. Fraser parked the car signalling to Dief to stay put. He got out of the car putting on his hat, and walked around to the passenger side to open the door. Ray reluctantly slid out of the seat pulling his collar up against the cold wind. He stopped as they neared the entrance, "Fraser, I don't.... I can't do this."

Fraser saw the look of panic in his friend's eyes, and gently placed his hand on Ray's arm steering him towards the door. "Yes you can Ray. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise I won't leave you," he encouraged. Ray let himself be ushered into the hospital sitting down while the Mountie went to find some assistance. Fraser returned with an attendant, who led the partners down a long corridor.

"Just wait here Mr. Kowalski," the attendant indicated a seat. Ray instead chose to lean up against the wall, his hands in his pockets, head down studying his feet. Fraser sat silently watching his partner. Ray visibly jumped when the attendant returned calling his name softly. His friend seemed rooted to the spot, and Fraser saw the look of dread flash across his partner's face. Rising, Fraser moved to his friend's side gently taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. Ray swallowed hard, looked at Fraser and followed the attendant, his hand still tightly clutching Fraser's.

Ray stood behind Fraser trying to block out the view in front of him. The room was white, sterile and smelled funny. The attendant was asking him a question, but he hadn't heard. "Ray," Fraser shook his arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry. But you need to officially identify your mother and father for our records," the attendant said.

Taking a deep breath, Ray hesitantly stepped in front of Fraser. He trembled as he looked down, tears immediately springing to his eyes. "Yes, that's .... that's my Mum and Dad," he wiped at his eyes. Staring for a moment longer, Ray suddenly dropped Fraser's hand, running blindly out of the room. He didn't hear Fraser shouting after him as he raced along the corridor nearly knocking down a nurse. Bursting out through the doors, he finally came to a halt at the GTO. Sucking in deep breaths, he bent double resting his hands on his knees. He flinched as Fraser put a hand on his back, "Ray are you alright?"

"Yeh Fraser. Take me home. I wanna go home," Ray drew in another a deep breath.

**************

Fraser stared out over the small cemetery standing slightly back from the group of people gathered. It had snowed for the first time that morning, and the graveyard was covered in a thick white blanket, making him think of his home. The Inspector had been furious that he had not completed the report, but after he had explained the situation, she had reluctantly allowed him to take some of his vast accumulated leave to stay with Ray. His friend seemed to need him, and Fraser was determined to help in any way he could. Turning his attention back to the small gathering, he took the opportunity to study Ray's elder brother. Paul Kowalski was a stocky well-built man with dark curly hair and piercing brown eyes; the complete opposite to his slender, blonde, blue eyed partner. Ray stood apart from the group hands shoved in his pockets. Fraser swallowed a lump in his throat, his partner seemed more alone and vulnerable than he had ever seen him. 

Dief whined silently to Fraser. "Yes, I think that's a good idea Dief," Fraser whispered as the wolf trotted over to his partner and sat quietly by Ray's side. He noticed that his friend took his hand out of his pocket lightly resting it on the wolf's head.

As the service ended, the Kowalski's neighbours and friends slowly wandered away from the grave side, leaving Ray and his brother standing alone. 

"So Paul. How long are you staying in Chicago?" Ray asked.

"I fly back to Geneva tonight. I have nothing to stay in Chicago for now that Mum and Dad are gone," Paul replied coldly. 

"Oh," Ray mumbled bowing his head.

"Oh what Stanley," Paul barked. "You don't think I would want to visit you, do you? We have absolutely nothing in common." 

Tears stung his eyes as Ray looked at his elder brother. "We're brothers," Ray managed to stammer.

Paul glared angrily at Ray, "You don't know the half of it. Mum and Dad always loved you better than me. You were always special to them. When I locked you in the shed that time, I didn't want them to find you so they would love me again."

Ray gaped at his brother. "Paul," he managed to stutter. Sensing his friend's distress, Dief growled at the elder man.

Paul looked nervously at the wolf, but continued to rant. " I did everything they wanted me to, but you.... you did your own thing. You hurt and disappointed them when you became a policeman, but they still loved you better. I.... I hate you. I hate you for coming along and taking their love away from me," he spat bitterly.

Ray took a step closer to his brother. "But Mum and Dad did love you. And they were always telling me how proud they were of you. Of what you had achieved. I can't believe you think they didn't love you. They did, very much," Ray insisted.

Paul snorted in derision. "Oh yes, they loved me so much that they left you their house. I get a small legacy and Dad's book collection. My wife and daughters share Mum's jewellery." He turned his back on Ray, and began to walk towards the cemetery gates shouting as he went, "Have a good life. I won't be in touch little brother."

Ray stared after his brother. He shivered feeling totally alone: his parents were dead, Stella was gone, and now his brother had walked out of his life. He started as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ray, I'm sorry I couldn't help overhearing what your brother said. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Fraser offered.

"Oh, he meant it. One thing about Paul, he always means what he says," Ray replied sadly. "Bet it would give him a real buzz to know that him locking me in that shed made me afraid of the dark for life," he choked. "Oh Frase, I feel so.... so alone."

"Ray, you are most certainly not alone. I know it's not the same as having your family, but you have me and Dief," Fraser responded. Dief barked in agreement.

Ray smiled gratefully at his friend. "I know. Thanks Frase. Thanks for everything. Thanks for being there when I needed yer."

**************

The car was obscured by the trees. The car radio quietly played country music in the background as the man observed the solemn proceedings. He watched as Ray and Fraser strolled back towards the black GTO with Dief trotting along in front of them. He waited until the car had disappeared from sight heading back to the city. Smiling to himself, he rested his head on the back of the seat. "Couldn't be better. This is definitely the right time. Yes, this is the right time to take what should have been rightfully mine," he thought to himself. Leaning forward, he turned the ignition key and the car roared into life. Manoeuvring the battered Ford out from behind the trees, he too headed in the direction of the city. 

**************

Ray wearily climbed the stairs to his apartment. He had dropped Fraser and Dief off at the Consulate, re-assuring his friend that he would be alright. Fraser had tried to protest, but Ray had been determined. He wanted to be alone to think. His brother's words had hurt him more deeply than he thought possible. He and his brother had never been close, but Paul hated him, and he didn't really understand why. He looked around, he still had the nagging feeling that someone was watching his every move, but with the events of recent days, he had pushed it to the back of his mind. He would talk to Fraser about it tomorrow when they were both back at work. 

Opening the door to his apartment, he reached to turn on the lights. The apartment stubbornly remained in darkness. "Oh great. Keep calm Kowalski. It'll be a problem with the fuses," he convinced himself. Taking a deep breath, he moved slowly over to the fuse box. His hairs rose on the back of his neck, someone was in the apartment. Reaching inside his jacket, he drew his gun. "Who's there?" he shouted swinging round. A fine spray hit his eyes, it stung and he screamed in agony dropping his gun to the floor. Slumping to his knees, he wiped frantically at his eyes with the back of his hands. Through the pain, he sensed that someone was standing in front of him laughing. Peering up through misty vision, he thought he saw himself. Then his head exploded in pain enveloping him in blackness as he slipped to the floor.

**************

Daniel McIntyre walked confidently into the 27th Precinct. "Hi Vecchio," a uniformed officer waved as he passed him in the corridor. Daniel smiled back, walking through the double doors into the squad room. He had visited Kowalski's apartment on several occasions, finding a journal which filled in gaps about the detective and his life - his parents, his divorce and posing as Ray Vecchio. There were also brief details about being partnered with Constable Benton Fraser of the R.C.M.P. as part of the cover. Daniel had been disappointed when the journal abruptly finished at this point. "Now if I could just figure out which desk is mine, I'll be OK," he thought to himself.

A petite brunette smiled at him from a desk in the corner. "Ray, I put those files you wanted on the top of your mess," she shouted to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he walked towards her.

"Fine thank you," he answered politely.

"Hey, you sound like Fraser," she gave a little laugh as Daniel stared at her. "Oh Ray, I'm so sorry about your folks. Ma sends her best."

"Thanks," Daniel sat down at the desk. "Thanks Francesca," Daniel murmured relieved that he was able to read the brunette's name badge.

"If you want anything, just give me a shout," Francesca said as she headed back to her desk.

He inwardly sighed, "Any strange behaviour, they'll put it down to grief. Stay calm Daniel. This is where you belong." Smiling to himself he surveyed the jumble of papers on the desk. "I'll sort these out. Give me a chance to get my bearings," he thought to himself.

**************

Ray could hear running water, and struggled to open his eyes. His head pounded, and his eyes stung causing him to bite his bottom lip in pain. He forced his eyes open - he was alone and it was dark. He had been propped up against a wall, his wrists had been locked into old fashioned manacles attached to a chain. He tugged at the chain experimentally, but it was securely fixed to the wall. His coat and jacket had been removed leaving him in the thin shirt he had worn to his parents' funeral. Shivering against the cold and his fear of the darkness, he attempted to get up. A stabbing pain shot up his legs and he fell back down against the wall breathing heavily. Swallowing hard he looked down; his boots and socks had been removed and his ankles tied tightly with thin wire. He couldn't feel his feet. He started to panic, his fear taking over rational thought. He struggled against the manacles, chaffing his wrists. The cellar reminded him of the shed Paul had locked him in when he was a small child. "Help me," he shouted at the top of his voice. "Please someone help me. Let me out. It's dark. Please let me out," he sobbed hysterically.

*************** 

Fraser practically ran into the 27th precinct. He was worried, Ray had promised to pick him up from the Consulate, but hadn't turned up. He hurried into the squad room, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw his partner sitting at his desk reading files.

"Good morning Ray," he smiled.

"Good morning Fraser," Daniel looked up from his paperwork. This would be the real test. He knew, from the journal, that the Constable was Vecchio's partner and the Mountie and Kowalski had remained as partners in order protect the deep undercover operation. If he could fool this unusual Canadian, he was home dry.

"I may be mistaken but I thought you were going to pick me up from the Consulate. I was worried," Fraser accused gently.

"Damn," Daniel thought. "Oh sorry Fraser, I just forgot. You know with what has happened lately, it just slipped my mind," he answered.

Fraser felt guilty, "Of course. Not too worry. The walk did me good." Ray had been very upset by his parents' death, and it was only natural that he would forget things. Fraser vowed that he would keep a close eye on his friend over the next few days. "Dief missed his daily doughnut," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who? Oh yes. He can have two tomorrow," Daniel quickly recovered, but couldn't help noticing the puzzled look the Mountie gave him. "Lieutenant Welsh wants us to go and question a suspect," Daniel changed the subject getting to his feet. "He's in interview one."

"What crime is he accused of," Fraser asked following his partner out of the squad room towards the interview rooms.

Daniel flipped a file at Fraser. "It's all in here."

Fraser quickly scanned the file. "Drugs. Probably a member of a gang who have been supplying cocaine to local high schools," he read out loud.

"Yes. And we're going to persuade him to tell us who his friends are," Daniel grinned.

"Understood," Fraser replied as they entered the interview room. 

Daniel locked the door behind him. A young red haired man sat at the desk playing nervously with an empty coffee cup. He looked up as the two men entered the room. Daniel sat down opposite him, Fraser stood by the two-way window.

"I'm Detective Vecchio, and this Constable Fraser. And you are Simon Barker, drug dealer and low life," Daniel snarled. Fraser tilted his head to one side, surprised at the venom in his partner's voice.

Simon stared defiantly at the detective. "So," he ignored the insult.

"So I want you tell me who your friends are," Daniel shouted grabbing the man by his head and hitting it on the table. "Now," he hit Simon's head on the table again.

Fraser automatically moved forwards. "Ray," he said.

"Butt out Fraser. This is my case. Just stand over there and keep quiet," Daniel yelled turning his attention back to Simon, who was whimpering quietly. Daniel still held his head against the table. "Give me names, or I will spread you all over this room."

"I want my lawyer," Simon wailed as Daniel released his head.

Daniel glared at Simon standing up and moving around behind the young man. "When you give me the names. If you don't give me their names now, I will make sure you are pumped full of the dirt you deal in," he whispered in Simon's ear. 

Simon flinched looking towards Fraser for help. "I'm sure if you co-operate with Detective Vecchio your case will be looked upon favourably," he offered calmly although his mind was in a turmoil. He had never seen Ray so vicious in his interrogation. 

Moments later, Fraser and Daniel stood outside the interview room. Daniel was grinning widely. "Well, Fraser we got names and location. Let's go pick them up," he started for the door. Fraser regarded his partner for a moment, and slowly followed him out of the precinct building. As he slid into the GTO Fraser asked, "Are you alright Ray?"

"Yes, one hundred percent A-OK. Why do you ask?" Daniel asked putting the car into gear and screeching out of the parking lot.

"Oh nothing really. I couldn't help notice that you seem to have changed your interviewing methods," Fraser murmured.

Daniel scowled at the Mountie. "Oh you're sore because I shouted at you back there. You have no jurisdiction in Chicago. You're here because the Chicago Police Department allow you to be. To protect Vecchio. Nothing else. OK?"

"Understood," Fraser stared at the road ahead trying to disguise the hurt he felt at his partner's words.

The remainder of the journey to the address Simon had provided was undertaken in silence. Fraser had briefly used the radio to call for back-up, although he had noticed the dirty look his partner had given him. Daniel was out of the car, and running towards the warehouse before Fraser had opened the door. He hurried after his partner. "Ray shouldn't we wait for Huey and Dewey? They're on their way," Fraser panted.

"No way. This is my collar," Daniel drew his gun as he carefully opened the warehouse door peering into the darkness. "Fraser, draw your gun for God's sake," he snapped.

Fraser looked at him puzzled, "Ray. As you quite rightly pointed out a moment ago I have no jurisdiction in the United States, and therefore I am not licensed to carry a gun."

Daniel cursed silently to himself, "Sorry Fraser. Of course, you're not." Stepping forward into the gloom Daniel strode confidently down the aisles. Daniel couldn't help grinning to himself; the adrenalin pumping in his veins made him feel good. At the sound of voices, he ducked behind some crates. Fraser caught up with Daniel just as he leaped onto a crate shouting, "Freeze Chicago P.D." He aimed his gun at the three youths, who startled had begun to get up. "Don't move, or I'll shoot," Daniel threatened jumping off the crate and advancing towards the group. "On the floor all of you now. Hands behind your heads," he shouted. Two of the youths immediately complied, the third decided to try and make a run for it. Daniel saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and fired the bullet hitting the floor in front of the young man making him stop. Fraser had moved forwards and was busily handcuffing the two gang members lying on the floor. Completing the task, he straightened up looking towards his partner. His mouth dropped open as he saw Daniel knock the third youth roughly to the floor, kicking him in the side to keep him down. The youth whined as Daniel put his knee in his back pulling his arms back and applying the handcuffs. Before Fraser could utter a protest, detectives from the 27th precinct filled the warehouse.

"Good collar Fraser. You and Ray did good," Dewey patted the Mountie on the back. "We'll take it from here."

"Thank you kindly Detective Dewey," Fraser muttered quietly as his partner joined him smiling broadly.

**************

Daniel stood in the middle of the squad room, faced flushed, basking in the congratulations he was receiving from the other detectives. He felt good. "This is my life, and no-one is going to take it away from me. Home free," he thought to himself as Huey slapped him on his back. 

Fraser sat at Ray's desk taking in the scene before him. He knew his partner was reckless with a short fuse but he had never, in all the time he had known him seen him, kick someone and enjoy it. "His parents' death must have affected him more than he admits," Fraser reflected. He had discreetly asked Francesca, Dewey and Huey if they thought that Ray was acting oddly. They had only laughed at him, teasing him that Ray always acted strangely. He was startled out of his reverie by a voice to his side.

"Hey Fraser. You OK?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, thank you kindly Ray," he answered vacating the chair for Daniel to sit down.

"Fraser. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It's been a long week. What with my parents.....," Daniel started to say.

Fraser waved his hand dismissively. "I completely understand. Now I have to get back to the Consulate. Inspector Gerrard wants me to complete a financial report for him," he said picking up his hat.

"OK. Pick you up tomorrow. I won't forget tomorrow I promise," Daniel teased.

Fraser looked at his partner absently. "Oh right. Thank you kindly. Good night," he murmured walking out of the squad room waving to Francesca as he left.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the Mountie's back. Leaning back in his chair, he put his feet up on the desk. "You could be a problem," he mused.

**************

Fraser walked slowly from the precinct building lost in thought. His partner had been acting out of character all day. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had in his bones; Ray hadn't even noticed when he changed the Inspector's name and sex.

"What else," he thought to himself screwing his eyes up trying to remember. "Oh yes, he walked into that warehouse and he wasn't afraid of the dark." 

Stopping by the GTO, he ran his hand over the trunk. Looking over his shoulder, he bent down fiddling with the lock; the trunk flew open easily. Checking that no-one was watching, Fraser quickly squeezed his tall frame into the space, carefully pulling the trunk closed.

It had started to snow again; Daniel shrugged into his coat thrusting his hands in his pockets as he moved towards the GTO. Slipping in behind the wheel, he pointed the vehicle towards home.

Fraser timed the journey in his mind. When the car eventually stopped, Fraser estimated that they had been driving for approximately two hours. Fraser knew that the journey by car to Ray's apartment only took forty minutes. He felt the door slam, waited for a few minutes, and carefully eased the trunk open. He unfolded his body out of the trunk, taking a few minutes to stretch his aching muscles. That done, he quickly scanned his surroundings; he didn't recognise the area but guessed it was somewhere on the outskirts of the city. "Why would Ray come here?" he questioned. Hearing a door bang, he slipped behind a hedge watching as he saw Ray running down the steps towards the GTO. He stepped out from his hiding place as the car roared off back towards the city. Turning, he studied the house Ray had come out of. The large two storey house was shrouded in darkness, surrounded on all sides by a thick green hedge. The garden was unkempt with a winding path leading up to a wooden porch. Curiosity finally got the better of him, and he walked up the path pausing at the front door. He put his ear close to the front door, straining to hear any sounds within the house. 

Satisfied that the house was empty, Fraser pushed experimentally on the front door. He was surprised when it opened with a loud creaking sound. "Ray couldn't have shut it properly," he thought as he stepped into the hall closing the door firmly behind him. He decided against turning the lights on quickly surveying his surroundings. The hall was flanked on either side by two large sitting rooms with the stair case in front of him leading to the second floor. He quietly walked past the stairs towards the back of the house. A door opened into a large airy modern kitchen. Fraser wandered around the kitchen opening cupboards \- there were signs that someone was living here. He came to a halt, he thought he had heard crying. He cocked his head to one side, the sound was coming from somewhere to his left. 

Peering through the gloominess, he spotted a door. "These old houses probably have a cellar," he said to himself. Cautiously moving forward, he reached for the door handle turning the key in the lock. He looked for a light switch without success. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly made his way down the stairs. The narrow stair case ended in a large cellar area, piled high with various cases and crates. The crying sound was louder now, coming from behind him. He turned and saw Ray huddled against the wall sobbing. Pushing aside the confusion in his mind, he swiftly moved to his partner's side. "Ray, Ray, Ray," he whispered. "It's me Fraser. Ray." His friend turned his tear stained face towards the familiar voice. Fraser was shocked at the appearance of his friend; his thin face was deathly pale, accentuating his bloodshot eyes. His lips were tinged blue from the cold, and his wrists chaffed and bleeding from struggling against the manacles. Ray was trembling, and Fraser knew that this was not just because he was cold; his friend was terrified of the dark.

"Fraser?" Ray shivered. "It's dark. Please get me out of here. I hate the dark."

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," Fraser said moving away to look for something to prize open the manacles.

Ray clutched wildly at his arm. "No don't leave. Don't leave me alone," he cried.

"Ray listen to me. I need to get something to release you from the manacles. I promise I'll be right back. OK?" he said firmly.

Ray hesitated then released his grip. "OK," he agreed reluctantly.

Fraser located a crate containing old tools, and after a minute or two of rummaging he found a large screwdriver. He quickly returned to his partner's side. "Now hold still Ray. I don't want to hurt you," he commanded as he stuck the screwdriver in the manacles trying to wrench them open. Ray cried out as Fraser accidentally stabbed his left wrist with the tool. "Sorry Ray," he apologised.

"So you ought to be. Dumb Mountie. You're meant to be rescuing me, not stabbing me to death," Ray snapped.

Fraser couldn't help smiling to himself. The irritation and the tone of the voice confirmed what he already instinctively knew; this person was definitely his partner and best friend. With one last wrench, the manacles opened releasing Ray's bloodied wrists. Ray slumped back against the wall, his eyes closed tightly against the pain. 

"Ray, we have to get out of here. Can you stand up?" he asked gently shaking his partner. 

"My ankles....... I can't feel my feet. I'm so cold Fraser," Ray muttered half conscious. 

In his attempts to release Ray's hands, Fraser hadn't noticed that his partner's feet were bound. He stifled a gasp - Ray's feet tinged blue were bare, his ankles swollen the wire cutting into the pale flesh. He very carefully unwound the wire trying not to cause his friend any pain. He heard Ray sucking in a breath. "I'm sorry Ray. Nearly done," he soothed as he managed to untangle the last of the wire from his partner's ankles. "There all done. The blood can flow back now. Your feet will soon warm up."

"Thank you kindly," Ray mimicked his friend, smiling weakly.

Fraser's lips twitched at the edges. Despite the smile, Ray was shivering violently, his spiky blonde hair shiny with sweat. Fraser quickly shrugged off his overcoat helping Ray put it on. "Do you think you can stand if I help," Fraser asked bending over his friend.

"Yeh, I want to get out of here," Ray grimaced offering Fraser his arms.

Fraser gently pulled his partner towards him, but as soon as Ray put his weight on his feet, he screamed in agony slumping against Fraser. "Hurts," he cried through clenched teeth.

Fraser bit his bottom lip, cursing himself for his stupidity. He swept Ray's legs from under him, cradling him in his arms. Ray moaned quietly as Fraser steadily climbed the stairs into the kitchen. He carefully sat Ray on one of the kitchen chairs, balancing his feet on a second chair that he pulled out from the table. Knowing that Ray was frightened of the dark, he risked putting on the kitchen light as he went in search of some cloths.

"Thanks Frase," Ray murmured closing his eyes again. 

Fraser found some cloths in a drawer, and hurried back to his partner. He quickly wrapped the cloths around his partner's wrists securing them with some tape he had found. 

He decided not to touch his partner's feet and ankles; they were too swollen and he didn't want to cause Ray any more pain. He shook his partner. "The telephone has been disconnected. We have to go now before he comes back," 

"Before who comes back?" Ray asked opening his eyes looking around confused.

"I'll explain later," Fraser replied.

"Fraser. You go and get some help. I'll only slow you down. I feel....I feel kinda faint," Ray reasoned.

Fraser noticed with concern that the colour had completely drained from his friend's thin face. "No Ray. I am not leaving you here," Fraser bent down carefully lifting his friend into his arms.

"Stubborn Mountie," Ray mumbled before going limp in the Mountie's arms.

Fraser got as far as the hall when the lights were turned on. "And just where do you think you are going?" Daniel stood in the doorway pointing Ray's gun at the partners. "In here," he waved Fraser in the direction of one of the sitting rooms. Fraser hesitated for a moment but seeing the madness glinting in Daniel's eyes decided to comply. He carefully lay Ray on one of the large sofas. "Over there," Daniel motioned Fraser to an antique armchair. Removing the two pairs of handcuffs from his belt, Daniel quickly secured the Mountie's ankles to the legs of the chair. Pulling at the drapes, he ripped the tie-backs down, fastening Fraser's wrists to the arms of the chair. Satisfied that the Mountie couldn't move, he stood back focusing his attention upon the unconscious form on the couch, placing the handcuff keys on a small coffee table. Ray stirred and struggled to sit up, his face still pale. His mouth dropped open in amazement as his gaze rested on Daniel. He was looking at an exact copy of himself; it was like looking in a mirror. He looked to Fraser, confusion showing in his blue eyes. Daniel laughed harshly. "Kind of creepy, aint it. Looking at someone identical to you." Fraser coughed, and Daniel turned on him. "What's with you Mr. Mountie?"

Fraser continued to clear his throat. "You may look the same, but you are most definitely not the same. I knew you weren't my partner. My friend." Daniel's face showed obvious surprise. "Ahh, you didn't know that Ray and I have become best friends. You obviously thought we were just keeping Ray Vecchio's cover safe," Fraser said.

Daniel glared angrily at Fraser. "How could you know? Look at us, we are identical right down to our finger prints. No-one else noticed. They all accepted me as him" he stabbed a finger in Ray's direction.

Fraser smiled indulgently and looked at Ray who continued to stare at Daniel in bewilderment. "Yes, I must agree that you are indeed identical. However, I don't think you would understand if I told you how I knew."

Daniel exploded and waved the gun in Fraser's face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled threateningly.

"How? Why? Who are you?" Ray managed to cry distracting Daniel from hitting Fraser in the face with the gun.

Shifting his attention back to Ray, Daniel bowed slightly, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Daniel McIntyre, your twin brother. Ray gaped at the man shock showing on his face. Daniel cackled, "Didn't your precious dead parents tell you that you were adopted?"

Ray stared. "No," he stuttered. "You're lying. You can't be my brother. They would have told me."

Daniel stood close to the couch. "But, I am. Take a good look at me. You're a smart detective. Look at me. What do you see? A mirror image," he grinned evilly. "Our mother abandoned us when we were born. You were adopted by the Kowalskis. Me I got real lucky, the McIntyres adopted me. This is their house. My Dad used to beat me all the time locking me in the cellar. Got the scars to prove it. Chained me up to the wall, just like I chained you. Left me there for days some time. My Mum was always too drunk to care or notice," he said coldly. 

"No," Ray persisted biting his lip to prevent the threatened tears.

He scowled at Ray. "My Dad may have beat me, but at least he told me I was adopted. Told me all about being abandoned. How grateful I should be that I was adopted by them. Even told me I had a twin brother," he turned his back on Ray. "When my parents died last year, I found papers and letters relating to the adoption. Even found a letter from your Mum to my Mum telling her how you were doing. Decided to seek you out. Been watching you for weeks, and I decided I liked your life better. So I thought I'd take it."

"That was you," Ray stammered swinging his legs off the couch. Fraser could see that his partner's feet were no longer tinged blue, releasing the wire had allowed the blood to circulate 

"Yep, even visited your apartment. It was so easy. Even had a nice cozy chat with your landlady. She thought I was you," Daniel's eyes gleamed at the memory. "Hey brother, you write a good journal, but tell me why did you stop?" Ray looked down embarrassed studying his swollen ankles.

Daniel ignored him. "When your parents were killed, I seized my opportunity. I figured that any funny moods would be put down to grief. I nearly pulled it off too. That is until your Mountie friend here started to get suspicious," he waved the gun in the direction of Fraser. Fraser immediately discontinued his attempt to undo the knots binding his wrists. He stared calmly ahead, directly into Daniel's blue eyes. The stare seemed to disconcert Daniel, and he turned his attention back to Ray. "Now I have to kill you both. Then I can slip right back into your life. Shame about your Mum and Dad. I would have liked kind parents. Hey I could even start up the journal again." Daniel spun round in a complete circle arms outstretched. "Yes, at last I can have a good life with people who like me. Well you really." He laughed spinning in a circle again. "Who shall I kill first?" he tormented moving the gun from Ray to Fraser. "Mr. Smart-ass Mountie, I think," Daniel pointed the gun at Fraser's head, pulling the trigger back.

"Nooo," Ray screamed, ignoring the pain in his ankles as he put his feet to the ground. He hit Daniel hard in the side, knocking him to the floor. The gun went off, the bullet hitting the wall behind Fraser. The Mountie desperately resumed his attempt to untie his wrists. Ray and Daniel struggled on the floor rolling over on each other trying to stop the other man reaching for the gun that lay a few feet away from them. Daniel managed to roll on top of Ray pinning him to the floor, making a grab for the gun. In desperation, Ray brought his knee up winding Daniel. In his weakened state, he couldn't pitch his brother off him. Daniel grinned, bringing his hands up to Ray's neck starting to squeeze tightly. Ray struggled, coloured lights danced in front of his eyes, and he couldn't breathe. He stopped wriggling, the darkness threatening to claim him. 

Fraser ripped his right wrist out of the curtain tie-back, quickly releasing his left wrist. Leaning over to the coffee table, he stretched his arm out retrieving the handcuff key. Releasing his ankles, he bent down and grabbed the gun, pointing it at the two men wrestling on the floor. 

One of the blonde men had his hands around the other's throat. Fraser pointed the gun in the air and fired two shots. Startled at the sound, the blonde on top released his grip. The other man managed to heave his attacker to the side gulping in deep breaths. Fraser could now see that it was Ray. Daniel struggled to his feet, running towards the kitchen. Fraser extended his hand to his friend hastily pulling him to his feet. Ray groaned in pain, and Fraser half dragged half carried him as they too headed for the kitchen. They came to a halt at the door. Daniel was standing on top of the pine kitchen table, spinning around and around Ray's boot gun in his hand. Seeing the partners in the doorway, he fired in their direction. Fraser pulled them to one side out of the way as the bullet whistled past.

Peering around the door, Ray shouted, "Daniel. Come down. Let us help you."

"Ha. No-one can help me. I want to be you. You had a happy life. It's not fair. It could have been my life. You stole it," Daniel fired again, the bullet hitting the door frame.

"Daniel," Ray pleaded.

"You won't let me be you. I want to be you. People like you," Daniel wailed pointing the gun at his head.

"No," Ray screamed as Daniel pulled the trigger. Ray turned away slumping against Fraser as his twin brother collapsed onto the table, his face blown away by the force of the bullet.

**************

Fraser had returned to Ray's apartment after work to find that both Ray and Dief were missing. Ray had been forced to spend a couple of days in hospital receiving treatment for shock and his injuries. When he had been discharged, Ray had shyly asked if Dief could stay with him while he convalesced. He had insisted that Fraser needn't take any more time off work to look after him knowing that the Inspector was already making life difficult for the Mountie. Fraser had readily agreed sensing that Ray needed the company, although he knew that his partner would spoil the wolf with doughnuts and candy. He came by every day after work to check on his friends, and cook dinner. Now both his friends were missing.

Sighing, he ran out of the apartment building hailing a taxi guessing where Ray would be.

Paying the taxi driver, Fraser walked slowly through the graveyard. It was peaceful; a direct contrast to the noisy city he had just left. In the distance, he saw his partner standing by his parents' graves, supporting himself on the crutches the hospital had insisted he use for a week. Dief sat close to him comforting. Fraser approached his partner quietly not wanting to intrude. "So yer found me," his partner uttered looking sideways at Fraser.

Startled that his friend had heard him. "I was worried. The doctor said you should stay off your feet as much as possible," Fraser scolded gently. "And you," he directed his comments to the wolf. "Were meant to be looking after Ray." Dief whined guiltily.

"Don't be mad at Dief. It was my idea. He tried to stop me, but I bribed him with a jelly doughnut," Ray smiled patting the wolf's furry head. Dief whined again avoiding looking at Fraser.

"I see. A willing accomplice," Fraser grinned back.

Ray turned his gaze back to the simple grave. "Fraser, why didn't they tell me, do you suppose?"

Fraser stared at a tree in the distance. "Perhaps the time was never right," he suggested. 

"Perhaps," Ray murmured. He turned awkwardly making his way to the bench behind him sitting down heavily, resting his crutches against the arms. Dief immediately sprang up nestling his nose in the detective's lap.

"Found this at my parents' house," he handed Fraser a folded page torn from a diary. Fraser hesitated. "Go on read it," Ray encouraged absently stroking Dief's head. Fraser unfolded the paper, reading the neat upright handwriting. 

* * * * * * * * *

Friday, 14th September, 1960

Damien and I were so excited today. We have waited so long for this moment. At last we could collect our new son, a little brother for Paul. He is only two weeks old, so small and delicate, but with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen.

I can't understand how someone could abandon someone so beautiful, but I am sure that his mother had her reasons. Good reasons, I am sure. When I held him for the first time today, I vowed that I would love and cherish him until the day I die. He is perfect. 

The nuns assured me that his brother has been adopted by a very good family. A kindly sister gave me an address. I will write and let them know how our son is doing.

We have decided to call him Stanley Raymond .

* * * * * * * * *

Fraser finished reading the extract pausing a moment to collect his thoughts. "Ray. I think this means that your parents loved you very much."

"Do you think?" Ray raised his eyes towards Fraser hopefully.

"Yes, I do Ray. They chose you. You were precious and special to them," he said softly handing the piece of paper back to his partner.

Ray pushed the slip of paper into his pocket. "I still wished they had told me. I would have still loved them," he whispered. Fraser sat down next to his partner studying his hands.

"How did you know?" Ray blurted out.

"Know what Ray?" Fraser looked puzzled.

"You know..... that he wasn't me," Ray explained.

"Oh that," Fraser continued to study his hands. 

Ray persisted, "You told him that you knew he wasn't me. How did ya know? I mean we looked the same."

Fraser looked up and sighed. "In a way Ray, you were identical in more ways than just your appearance. You have both been hurt and wounded by people that you love. You both built walls to hide behind. Trying to hide the real person. You have on occasion showed me that person, and I have come to know that you are a good man, a kind and caring person. I can see that here," he tapped his fingers in the vicinity of Ray's heart. "I couldn't see it in him. His heart was empty and cold."

Ray stared in surprise at the Mountie. "Oh," he managed to stammer.

The Mountie raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly. "Also, he wasn't afraid of the dark." Fraser jumped up to avoid the playful punch his partner directed at his arm.

"Hey that's not fair," Ray protested wrestling with his crutches. Fraser giggled sitting back down on the bench. The two men sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Fraser asked.

Ray shifted position leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees his head rested on his hands. "No. And I don't expect to. Paul made it quite clear that he hated me. Now I sorta of know why."

"Jealousy is no reason to hate someone. I am sure that your parents didn't stop loving him when they adopted you," Fraser said kindly patting Ray on the shoulder.

"Suppose yer right. Let's not think about my screwed up brother," he paused. " I mean brothers." He stared at the ground, then at his parents' grave. He straightened up, biting his bottom lip. "Frase. I'm..... I'm really alone now. My Mum and Dad, Stella, Paul even Daniel. They've all left me," he stifled a silent sob. 

Fraser stood up in front of his partner. "Ray, I have told you before. You are not alone," his voice betraying a hint of frustration which made his friend look up. "You have Dief and I. And Dief and I have you. The three of us never need be alone again. We will be each others family. That's if you'll have us," he finished. 

Fraser tore his gaze away from his friend in embarrassment, turning his back looking across the cemetery. 

He could hear his partner struggling with his crutches, cursing under his breath, "Stupid things." Ray made it to Fraser's side, nudging him with an elbow. "I think I would like you and Dief to be my family," he declared shyly. He was rewarded with a warm smile from Fraser.

"Time to get you home. You need to get off your feet. I'll get dinner while you rest," he pulled at Ray's sleeve. Dief barked in excitement. "Oh no, you're not getting any dinner, you've had too many jelly doughnuts today," he scolded. He glanced at Ray, "Do you need help? Let me help," he offered as his partner fought with his crutches.

"No Fraser. Look I said you could be my family. Not my Mum," Ray sighed as he slowly followed his partner down the path to the cemetery entrance.

"I was only trying to help," Fraser said hurt.

"Frase," Ray cried.

"Understood."

THE END


End file.
